Kristen Has A Surprise: Tell A Friend?
Kristen Has A Surprise: Tell A Friend? is the 21st episode of Season 5 of Barney & Friends. It is a semi-remake of Everyone is Special (episode) and A Very Special Delivery!. Plot Ashley, Curtis, Kim, Linda, Hannah, Jeff, Chip, Danny, Robert, Emily, Keesha and Alissa better forget with Kristen. But Barney also take Kristen for her family. enjoy the family. They make Mac and Cheese, But Kelly being friends together. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Ashley *Alissa *Curtis *Jeff *Linda *Darla *Emily *Stephen *Chip *Danny *Kelly *Sean Abel *Hannah *Kristen *Robert *Keesha *Kim *Martha Abel *Miranda Abel *Ruby Abel *Valerie Abel *Stella the Storyteller *Ella Jenkins *Miss Etta Kette *Scooter McNutty Songs #Barney Theme Song #My Family's Just Right for Me (Performed by: Barney, Ashley, Alissa, Chip, Danny, Kelly, Emily, Stephen, Jeff, Kim, Hannah, Keesha, Kristen, Robert, and Curtis) #Miss Mary Mask (Performed by: Barney, Ashley, Alissa, Jeff, Kristen, Linda, Chip, Danny, Kelly, Emily, Stephen, Hannah, Keesha, Kim, Robert, Curtis, and Ella Jeckins) #It's a Family Tradition (Performed by: Barney, Ashley, Alissa, Jeff, Kim, Linda, Chip, Danny, Kelly, Emily, Stephen, Hannah, Sean Abel, Keesha, Kristen, Robert, and Curtis) #Today, We Can Say (Performed by: Barney, Ashley, Alissa, Jeff, Linda, Chip, Danny, Kelly, Emily, Stephen, Hannah, Sean Abel, Keesha, Kim, Robert, Curtis, Martha, Miranda, Ruby and Valerie Abel) #The Penguin Polka (Performed by: Darla) #Mac and Cheese (Performed by: Barney, Ashley, Alissa, Jeff, Linda, Chip, Danny, Kelly, Emily, Stephen, Hannah, Kim, Sean Abel, Keesha, Kristen, Robert, Curtis, Martha, Miranda, Ruby and Valerie Abel) #Everyone is Special (Performed by: Barney, Ashley, Alissa, Jeff, Linda, Chip, Danny, Kelly, Emily, Stephen, Hannah, Kim, Sean Abel, Keesha, Kristen, Robert, Curtis, Martha, Miranda, Ruby and Valerie Abel) #Where is Family (Performed by: Barney, Ashley, Alissa, Jeff, Linda, Chip, Danny, Kelly, Emily, Stephen, Hannah, Kim, Sean Abel, Keesha, Kristen, Robert, Curtis, Martha, Miranda, Ruby and Valerie Abel) #The Sister Song (Performed by: Danny, Kelly, Ashley and Alissa) #I Love You (Performed by: Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Ashley, Alissa, Jeff, Linda, Chip, Danny, Kelly, Emily, Stephen, Hannah, Kim, Sean Abel, Keesha, Kristen, Robert, Curtis, Martha, Miranda, Ruby and Valerie Abel) Trivia *Ashley wear the same clothes from Aunt Rachel Is Here!. And a hair-style. *Alissa wear the same clothes from Aunt Rachel Is Here!. And a hair-style. *Curtis wear the same clothes from A Different Kind of Mystery. And a short hair. *Jeff wear the same clothes from Here Comes the Firetruck and You've Got To Have Art!. And a short hair. *Linda wear the same clothes from Hidden Treasures. And a little long hair. *Darla wear the same clothes from Joe's Clues. And a two ponytail hair. *Emily wear the same clothes from Seven Days A Week And the same pants from Birthday Ole. And a half pony tail. *Stephen wear the same clothes from Barney's Talent Show. And a short hair. *Chip wear the same clothes from Easy, Breezy Day!. And a short hair. *Danny wear the same clothes from Safety First!. And a short hair. *Kelly wear the same clothes from Can You Sing That Song?. And a little long hair. *Hannah wear the same clothes from All Mixed Up. And a hairstyle. *Kristen wear the same clothes from Is Everybody Happy?. And a pony tail. *Robert wear the same clothes from Waiting For Mr. MacRooney. And a short hair. *Keesha wear the same clothes Be My Valentine, Love, Barney. And a little long hair. *Kim wear the same clothes from Barney in Outer Space. And a long hair. *Ella Jenkins wear the same clothes from A Very Special Delivery!. And a short hair. *Stella has a long hair. *When the kids say "Barney!" after he came life, the sound clip is taken from "Fun & Games". *When the Child Kid say "Hey Everybody! It's Time for Barney Says!" the sound clip is taken from "Up We Go!". *Kristen is the fourth child to leave the classroom, and she turns off the lights. *At the end of the Barney doll with a picture. Such as Be A Friend. *This is Ella Jenkin's second and final appearance on Barney and Friends. *The Season 5 Barney doll is the same from "Barney's Band". *The musical arrangements used in this episode were also heard in "Try It You'll Like It!". *This group (Ashley, Kristen, Jeff, and Curtis) also appeared in A Different Kind of Mystery and 123 Learn. *This group (Alissa, Ashley and Kristen) also appeared in It's Tradition. with Robert. *This group (Curtis, Ashley, Alissa and Kristen) also appeared in A Different Kinds of Homes In The World. *On October 28, 2012, there's gonna be a short credits on barneyallday. The first one is daniel off the lights. The second one is barney doll with a picture. Category:Barney & Friends Second Generation